Team Lyoko: Digital Fighters
by CyberChick135
Summary: As the Lyoko gang start High School, they are faced with more challenges as XANA escaped into the net. But to help them out with that, they are partnered with Digimon from various seasons, (they all thought Digimon was a TV show). Along with the new Digimon, later on they are joined by a younger classmate, who is related to Jeremie and Jamie, and a new sibling that was never known.


**The Digi-Eggs Appear.**

* * *

Summer vacation had just ended, reeling in a new school year at Kadic Academy. A group of eight friends stepped off of a charter bus, hired by the school to pick up the students.

"Well, another boring year at the same, old, boring school." sighed a freshmen boy with pointed, blonde hair with a purple streak. "What fun."

"Well think of it this way Odd," said a female with light blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes. "Only three more years left after this."

"That's three years too many if you ask me." replied Odd.

The teenage female next to him smiled and picked up her dark purple duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder and grabbed her black suitcase from under the charter bus. The two were then joined by five others about their age and an older teenage girl. After all of their belongings were collected, the group of eight headed off towards the Kadic campus.

"It feels so weird to be back here again." said a teenage girl with short, brown hair.

"It sure does." agreed a male teenager next to her. "But at least we're in high school, we're gonna rule this place."

"Let's just try to survive high school first." commented another teenage male with medium brown hair.

"I'm just happy we had a quiet, relaxing summer." said another teenage female with pink hair.

"Let's hope for the same thing during the school year." another teenager, a year older than the others, with short, black hair, said.

The others in the group all nodded in agreement. But little did the Lyoko Warriors know, their year will be full of unexpected surprises.

* * *

In the old, abandoned factory, home of the supercomputer, the eye of XANA appeared on the screen. A few of the other programs installed, seemed to be running themselves, by themselves. Not a single soul was in the old abandoned factory.

* * *

After receiving their schedules, the group enjoyed their lunch outside. They sat under the tallest tree, farthest away from the rest of the students as they could get.

"Now it's days like this that make school tolerable." said a freshmen boy by the name of Ulrich Stern.

A chorus of "Yeah" came from the other teenagers in the group. The sound of brakes caught their attention and the group noticed another charter bus pull up to the front gates of the academy.

"That must be the junior high kids." guessed the freshmen male named Jeremie Belpois, who had light blonde hair and glasses.

"But who's in the mini van?" asked the sophomore female with jet-black hair, named Yumi Ishiyama.

A dark green mini van pulled up the main road of the school and a tall man with light brown hair stepped out of the driver's side. His wife stepped out of the passenger side. She held a black purse over her shoulder. She had medium-length blonde hair and blue eyes.

Out of the back seat came a girl who looked no more than twelve years old, carrying a light blue duffle bag and a pale green suitcase and holding a stuffed, grey rabbit. She had blonde hair pulled into pigtails and shimmering blue eyes. When she saw the group, she smiled and waved.

Jeremie, and his twin sister, Jamie Belpois, stood up to get a better look. A second later they realized it was their father, mother, and their younger sister who had pulled up.

The little girl smiled and ran up to her older siblings, screaming "Bubba! Sissy!"

"Hey Jessie!" Jamie yelled as her younger sister ran into her arms and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Dad transferred me over so I could be with you guys." Jessie smiled.

Their mother came up to them, smiling. Her name was Jocelyn Belpois. "Jessabelle just missed you both so much." she giggled. "So your father and I decided to enroll her here at Kadic as a border student.

"We also came to the conclusion that she would receive a better education here, just like the two of you." added Michael Belpois, their father. "But I do expect the both of you to look after her this year."

Jeremie and Jamie both nodded. They hugged their parents goodbye and watched as the mini-van drove off.

Jessie smiled. "So are you guys going to introduce me to your friends?"

Jeremie nodded and cleared his throat. "Right well this is Aelita," he pointed to a teenage girl with pink hair and wearing a pink hoodie with fluffy boots, who waved and smiled. "Ulrich," moving to a teenage boy with short brown hair. "Amber and Traven." he pointed to a couple. The girl had short brown hair and her boyfriend with shaggy, blonde hair. They smiled and waved. "And Yumi." the sophomore female smiled.

"And last but not least," added Jamie. "This is Odd and Kiwi." she motioned to a boy with pointed blonde hair with a purple streak holding a miniature Bull Terrier.

Jessie smiled. "Nice to meet all of you. I'm Jessabelle Belpois, but please call me Jessie."

The rest of the gang said hello to their newest, little friend.

"So now we have Einstein, Einsteinett, and little Einsteinett." Odd chuckled.

"Huh?" Jessie asked, puzzled.

Jamie sighed. "Odd has always called Jeremie 'Einstein' just because he's so smart." she informed.

"But what about Einsteinett and little Einsteinett?" she asked. "You and I aren't near as smart as Bubba."

"True we're not." Jamie agreed.

Odd rolled his eyes and rubbed his dog's stomach. Kiwi rolled around and yipped happily and wagged his tail.

"And aren't pets forbidden at school?" Jessie asked, pointing to Kiwi.

Jeremie nodded. "Yes they are, but Kiwi is part of the gang." he informed. "He and Odd are kind of a package deal."

"He's actually a very good companion." Jamie smiled and knelt down on her knees. "Come here Kiwi." she clapped her hands and the little dog ran right to her.

He jumped up and licked Jamie's cheek, yipping happily. "Whose a good little diggity-dog?" Jamie giggled, scratching Kiwi's ears.

Jesse knelt down next to her sister and petted the dog's head. "He is kinda cute."

"Just don't say anything." Odd cut in. "We've had way to many close calls with his exposure."

Jessie made the motion of sealing her lips and continued petting Kiwi.

Everyone continued eating their lunch and shared stories of what they did over summer vacation.

* * *

Later on that day, Jeremie and the others who are boarder students, got settled into their dorms. Ulrich and Odd unpacked their clothes and re-established everything as they had it the previous year.

Odd set up Kiwi's little space in his bottom drawer. "There ya go my little diggity-dog." Odd smiled and rubbed Kiwi's head as the little dog made himself comfortable.

"I never knew that Jamie and Jeremie had a younger sister." Ulrich said, folding his clothes in his own drawer.

"Yeah, she looks a lot like Jamie." Odd pointed. "Same blonde hair, shimmering eyes."

"Shimmering eyes?" Ulrich questioned. "Since when have you thought that?"

"How else do you describe the color of Jamie's eyes?" Odd asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So 'Mr. Ladies Man' are you gonna go for a perfect record?" Ulrich asked. "You gonna ask Jamie out sometime this year?"

Odd slightly blushed, but then shook it off. "I could ask you the same thing about Yumi."

This time, Ulrich blushed. "You know how it is when friends date other friends, it messes up the whole group dynamic."

"Amber and Traven seem to manage okay." Odd pointed out.

Ulrich didn't reply.

* * *

A few rooms down, Jeremie was setting up his computer. He had just finished plugging in everything he needed.

"With this new program, maybe I can find a way to track down XANA." he said to himself, running a program and at the same time, burning it to a CD-ROM.

* * *

Two rooms down, Traven was unpacking his suitcase, with the help of his girlfriend, Amber.

"You really think we can beat XANA before school ends this year?" Amber asked, setting up Traven's stereo.

"With Jeremie at the controls, you bet." Traven answered. "I'm sure good ol' Einstein made it his goal to beat XANA sometime this year."

Amber sighed, "I hope so. Because I, for one, would love to go on a normal date and not have to worry about XANA attacking us or being called away to Lyoko."

Traven took Amber's hands in his and smiled. "That makes two of us." he leaned over and kissed Amber's cheek.

* * *

On the third floor, the girls of the group were making themselves quite at home in their dorms.

Aelita finished unpacking her bags and hung up her clothes. She set up her computer and transferred some programs over.

"Now Jeremie isn't the only one who can run programs for the supercomputer." she giggled, finishing installing the last program.

* * *

About four rooms down the hall, Jamie was unpacking her purple duffle. Jessie was sitting on her sister's bed.

"Your friends seem really nice sis." Jessie said. "How did you all meet?"

Jamie sighed, "That is a very long and very complicated story." Jamie pulled out her pink and purple zebra print laptop and plugged it in on her desk. She opened the lid and switched it on. In a few seconds, the log-in screen came up and Jamie quickly punched in her password and the home screen appeared. Jamie's background was a picture of the Lyoko Warriors, and Kiwi, in the park just before they left for summer.

"That's a good picture." Jessie complemented.

Jamie smiled and set up her modem and computer hardrive. She reached in her duffle and pulled out a decorative box with the Triquetra etched in the center of the lid and had various other Celtic symbols etched on the exterior.

"What's that Jamie?" Jessie asked.

"It's my Tarot box." Jamie answered. "Mom gave it to me before I came here." Jamie placed the box in the drawer under her bed.

"You're still in your Tarot phase?" Jessie asked her sister.

"For your information, it's actually come in quite handy." Jamie informed.

Jessie sighed and dug out a black box with an Egyptian-style eye in the center, with pentagrams drawn around it in black and red Sharpie markers. "Uh sis? What is this?" Jessie asked, a bit startled and confused.

Jamie gasped and took the box from her sister, spilling its contents. Some contents were old Celtic coins with various symbols, others were photos and charms. One photo fell face down at Jessie's feet and she picked it up, while Jamie picked the remaining charms from her floor.

When Jessie looked at the photo, she gasped. "Uh Jamie, what's this photo?"

Jamie snatched the photo, "It's the reason I dumped Devon." she said, placing the photo back in the box and shutting the lid. Jamie placed the box in the same drawer as her tarot box.

Jamie continued unpacking her suitcase in silence.

* * *

After everyone was finished unpacking, the remaining teenagers met in Jeremie's room.

"So you promise to keep this secret Jessie?" Jamie asked her little sister.

"I swear on it." Jessie replied.

"Okay then." Jeremie spun around in his chair and pulled up a window of Lyoko data on his computer.

Jessie's blue eyes grew wide, "What's that?" she asked, walking up and staring at the computer screen.

"That, little one, is Lyoko." Odd answered.

"It's a virtual world that we can all go to by way of scanners." Aelita added. "It was comprised of five sectors."

"Was?" Jessie asked.

Jamie cleared her throat. "Yeah, but last year XANA, the big, bad, virus that inhabits Lyoko, managed to destroy it and escaped into the network."

"So this year we need to think of a way to find him, and destroy him once and for all." Yumi voiced.

"What's so bad about this XANA?" Jessie asked, still very confused.

"Don't get us started." Ulrich replied.

"XANA has the ability to launch attacks on Earth by activating towers on Lyoko." Amber added. "So our job as 'Lyoko Warriors' is to go there and deactivate them."

"But it's not as easy as it sounds." followed Traven. "XANA has ways of stalling us for time. He has all these different monsters we have to fight in order to get to the tower."

"And only Aelita can deactivate them." informed Jeremie. "So the others are basically her body guards."

"Kick-butt, and don't forget handsome too." Odd interjected, earning him an eye roll from the girls.

"So what kind of monsters are there?" Jessie asked.

"Many different kinds of all shapes and sizes." Jamie answered. "There's Kankrelats, Blocks, Hornets, Krabs, Mantas, Creepers, Megatanks, Tarantulas, and the Scyphozoa." She counted off each monster as she named them.

Jessie nodded, "That's a whole lot of monsters." she said. "So how do you defeat them?"

"With our special Lyoko powers." Odd answered, making a weird gesture.

"So says the one who looks like a giant purple cat." Yumi said, and everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey I'm not the only one who looks like a half-animal." Odd pointed out, looking at Jamie.

"But in truth Odd, wolves are so much better." Jamie said, giggling.

Jessie looked at Jeremie, "So have you ever been on Lyoko?" she asked.

Jeremie shook his head. "Only once, but I am never going back again." he said, pushing up his glasses. "I prefer leaving the fighting to the others, I just sit at the supercomputer and give them directions."

"Because he took off running the minute he saw a Kankrelat." Ulrich pointed out.

"And those things are the weakest of XANA's monsters, not the mention the smallest." Odd added.

"And it didn't help that a Megatank was right behind it." Jamie followed.

Jeremie groaned. "I just prefer the safety of the supercomputer." he defended.

"We're just giving you a hard time little brother." Jamie giggled, walking up behind Jeremie and hugging him.

Jeremie shrugged it off and closed out the data window. He turned to look at his little sister, "If you want, I can show you the old Factory where the Scanners and Supercomputer are."

Jessie's eyes lit up. "I would love that! Think I can go to Lyoko?"

"Maybe if one of the others comes with us." Jeremie looked back at the other Warriors.

"Sorry Jeremie, we would love too, but…" Yumi started.

"But think about what Jim would say if he saw all of us missing from the back to school assembly." Aelita finished.

"That's right, it would give him even more suspicion." Ulrich said.

"That's true, it won't look so bad if I'm the only one that isn't there." Jeremie replied. "So I'll just take Jessie to the factory and she can watch while I run these new programs I created."

"We'll meet you there after the assembly." Jamie said, walking to the door.

The rest of the group headed out of the dorm and towards the track, where the assembly was being held.

* * *

All the students gathered to hear the Headmaster's speech about the back to school dance, that was to take place that night.

Traven squeezed Amber's hand, "You wanna go?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Amber replied, kissing Traven's cheek.

Jamie smiled at her two friends. Her eyes slowly drifted to the boy she's crushed on since she came to Kadic, Odd.

"_I hope he might ask me, even if it's just as friends." _she thought to herself.

* * *

Jeremie and Jessie were running across the bridge to the old Factory. They swung on the cables and landed in front of the elevator.

"So is this how you all became friends?" Jessie asked, as Jeremie started up the elevator.

"Yes it is." he answered. "Pretty neat how an old supercomputer can bring people together."

* * *

The elevator went all the way to the bottom floor. "This is the scanner room, where everyone else goes to be virtualized onto Lyoko."

The room was big and it held six scanners. Jessie stepped out of the elevator and marveled at the sight. "This is so cool." she squealed.

Jeremie motioned for her to get back to elevator. They went up one floor, to the supercomputer room.

"This is where I stay while the others are on Lyoko." Jeremie informed. "From here I can give them directions to the tower and to warn them in case any of XANA's monsters show up."

* * *

The elevator doors opened and the two siblings stood motionless. Sitting by the holomap system were nine eggs in a group. Each egg had a different color scheme and pattern.

"What are those Jeremie?" Jessie asked.

The freshmen genius pulled out his cell phone, "I don't know Jessie, but I'm gonna call Jamie to let her and the others know." he hit one number on speed dial and held the phone to his ear.

* * *

The assembly let out and the Lyoko Warriors made their way to the park.

"So are any of you guys going to the dance?" Traven asked, his arms around Amber.

Ulrich shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not completely sure." he admitted.

"I think we should all go as a group." Aelita voted.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Yumi agreed.

While the others conversed over Aelita's idea, Odd pulled Jamie aside.

"Yes Odd?" Jamie asked.

"Well about the dance," Odd began. "I was wondering if you would go with me?"

Jamie blinked her light blue eyes and blushed slightly.

"Because, ya know, we had such a good time at the end of the year dance last year, and…" Odd went on.

"I would love too." Jamie cut in.

Odd smiled, "Cool."

Jamie blushed, "Yeah,.."

But before she could say something else, her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Jamie," Jeremie breathed on the other line. "You and the others need to get over here now."

"Okay we'll be right over." Jamie nodded and ended the call. "That was Jeremie, he needs us over at the Factory."

"Since we're already here, let's use the park entrance." Traven voted.

* * *

The group picked up speed and found the manhole they use as the entrance. One by one they climbed down the ladder and headed to the Factory through the sewer line. They ascended the second ladder and made their way to the elevator.

Jessie sat down next the holomap holding a light pink egg with white polka dots. "I wonder what it could be?" she asked aloud.

Jeremie was typing on the supercomputer keyboard, carefully examining the eggs. "They give off some weird energy reading." he said. "It's some kind of a binary, digital code."

The elevator doors opened and the rest of the group joined them.

"So what's the 9-1-1 Einstein?" Odd asked.

"We found these eggs near the holo-map when we came here." Jessie answered, holding up the white and pink egg.

"Where did those eggs come from?" Amber asked.

"They surely didn't come from Lyoko." Aelita noted.

Jeremie turned around his computer chair and pulled up nin mini-windows on the screen, "Each of the eggs gives off a different digital code sequence." he informed. "But each sequence has a common number code, meaning each of the eggs is similar in one aspect."

"That's really neat Einstein, but what exactly is in these eggs?" Odd asked, picking up a light pink and white polka-dotted egg.

"Think we can stick them in the scanners to see?" asked Traven, holding an orange and red colored egg.

"No, not really." answered Jeremie. "The only thing I can think of is to run more tests."

"Well, wish we could help, but we have to get ready for the dance tonight." Amber said, setting down the black and purple egg she was examining.

"You guys go, and I'll stay here." Jeremie said, turning back to the computer.

"You sure you don't want some company?" Aelita asked.

Jeremie shook his head, "No, I'm okay. You guys go have fun." he insisted. "I'll call if something comes up."

"If you say so." Jamie sighed.

The rest of the group went in the elevator and headed back to the school while Jeremie worked to uncover the mystery of the mysterious eggs.


End file.
